


On the Run

by Engineer104



Series: Royal Flush - a Prompt Fill Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Cut off from Lotor, Acxa considers her and her comrades' next course of action





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This was written...post-season four, i think, so it's quite old
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://sp4c3-0ddity.tumblr.com/post/167143344873/acxa-ezor-and-zethrid-on-the-run)

Doubt and regret filled Acxa as she watched Lotor flee in his small ship. A part of her wanted to chase after him and beg his forgiveness, but the other knew she needed to stay here, with Ezor and Zethrid, and pick up the pieces.

Perhaps they made a mistake, betraying Lotor, but he’d made a mistake when he turned his back to them after killing Narti.

“What do we do now?” Ezor asked, jerking Acxa from her tumultuous thoughts.

She pressed her lips together, thinking. Ever since they threw in their lot with Lotor - even before the Emperor declared him a fugitive - they’d been outcasts. No, Acxa remembered, that wasn’t true. She - and Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti - were outcasts from birth. But maybe they could salvage this, and survive.

“There’s still one option left,” she decided.

“What?” Zethrid asked, voice full of skepticism. Her face appeared on the screen on Acxa’s console, alerting her that all three of them were safely inside the ship again. “We can’t crawl back to Zarkon without Prince Lotor in cuffs, not after we deserted _with_ him.”

Acxa pinched her eyes shut as she considered. Yes, there _was_ more than one option - there was _always_ a choice - but some were better - safer and more honorable - than others. _Voltron?_ she thought, but quickly dismissed it as impossible. The Red Paladin would recognize her immediately, and from what she recalled about him, he would sooner shoot first and ask questions later after the last time they fought.

“We still have something the Empire wants,” Acxa told her subordinates - her best friends, the only family she had.

“We do?” said Ezor.

“Yes,” said Acxa. “We know what Lotor is building with the comet, and we know he wants to harvest quintessence between realities.”

“Should I set a course for central command then?” Zethrid asked. Even now, both of them still looked to her.

For the first time, the pressure of leadership threatened to weigh her down. Before she always helped Lotor carry it, but now she was forced to call the shots. Ezor and Zethrid looked to her after he cut down Narti, and now they looked to her to ensure their survival.

_What would my life be like, if I wasn’t born half-Galra?_ she wondered, not for the first time.

“Do it, Zethrid,” she finally said. She muted her microphone and allowed herself a sigh.

“Setting a course for central command,” said Zethrid.

As Acxa steered their ship in the right direction, towards possible salvation, towards Zarkon’s witch, she reflected on how what once seemed the opportunity of a lifetime, a dream-come-true, could’ve so suddenly turned into a nightmare.


End file.
